It Seems So Unreal
by QueenxOfxFluff
Summary: ZADR FLUFF! When Dib arrives at Zim's house, battered and bruised, Zim takes him in, but pulls a trick that seems to be unreal... Story better than described! No flames or rude comments please! Its my first f.f!


Couple/Pairing: ZADR [Zim x Dib]

Summary: Dib comes over to Zim's house battered and bruised, and Zim pulls something that just doesn't seem real. ZADR Slash!

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize from television or from anywhere in that crappy Hot Topic Store isn't mine. *but Dib is my hubby, so BACK OFF!*

Notes: HI PEOPLES! Okay, this is my first ZADR fanfiction, not to metion my first fanfiction ever to be uploaded onto this glorious website that I revolve my life around. I really hope that you like it, please R&R! I would appreciate the critiques so I can make my writing more enjoyable to the reader! And if anyone has any requests, hit me up! Enjoy!

...

"Look at you!" Zim said. "What the hell did you get yourself into?"

Dib only sat there on his kitchen stool as Zim began to clean his wounds.

It's been 7 years since Zim built his base on Earth, 4 years since Dib gave up his 'trying-to-prove-Zim's-an-alien' scheme, and 3 years since him and Dib finally got over their differences and began to casually date one another. Since then, Zim had become more fluent in normal English (you know, without all the unneccessary voice changes and words), as well as normal human cultures & customs.

"Those pieces of ass-much from Mr. Renner's* class started talking shit about you, so I had to do something, didn't I?" Dib winced as the rubbing alcohol slightly singed the tips of his opened wounds.

"Well, I could've kicked their asses by upgrading GIR's defensive mechanisms and recalibrating the fleux modu-"

Dib brought his free hand to Zim's face and pressed their lips gently together.

"I know you could've. But the thing is, I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed. "You know how much you mean to me. It would've killed me to see you in the state I'm in right now."

Zim placed his hands ontop of Dib's, completely forgetting about treating Dib's open wounds.

"I'm just glad they DIDN'T kill YOU."

"Me too." Dib chuckled as Zim hung his head. He stopped when he heard the alien in front of him begin to sob.

"Dib?..." he said softly, barely audible in fact.

"Zim? Zim what's wrong?" he questioned, the worry showing in his eyes.

"I..." He let a tear stroll down his cheek and onto Dib's hand. "You know I love you... Right?"

"Yeah, of course I do! And I love you, too. But please Zim, tell me why you're crying." The worry was now plastered to his face.

"It's just that... The thought of leaving you all alone like this, makes me regret what I'm about to do..."

Zim all of a sudden whipped out a gun with his trembling right hand and stood up off the chair he was positioned in, releasing Dib's hand from his cheeks. Dib shot up in shock and fear when he saw the gun in his green lover's hands.

"Zim..."

Something isn't right here.

He could feel it.

"The tallest," Zim began to raise the gun to level with Dib's head. "They said that you knowing my secret, and the consequences for that... are... are..."

More tears began streaming down Zim's face. His hand went from trembling to full on shaking with regret.

"Zim you can't do this! We're made for each other! And since when have the tallest ever liked you?"

"They're my leaders, Dib! I can't disobey them!"

"Babe, I'm the only one who can understand who you are and what you do, and most of all, I'm in love with you! I've never felt this way before, not even about Tak! I'be never loved anyone as much as I love you! Please Zim, don't do this... I'm begging you."

"Dib you don't understand." He could hear the gun cock and be placed against his temple.

Now he really knew something was wrong...

Zim's an alien with a robot slave and technically advanced weaponry...

Why would he have a 12mm pistol?

"It's not an option for me... The tallest, they said if I didn't do it, they would send a professional from the Irken armada and have THEM do it. This is for you're own good..."

Zim slowly placed his finger on the trigger, and Dib began to back further away from his lover's shaking palm.

"You have no idea how much I wish this didn't have to happen... You are the best thing ever to come into my life Dib. In fact..."

He removed the gun from his raven haired lover's temple and placed it to his own.

"I leave everything that I ever owned, including my base and GIR, to you. I just can't take the stress on Earth anymore..."

"Wait, Zim, don't do this!"

"I love you, Dib, with al of my heart..."

"ZIM!"

Bang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dib awoke screaming. He had broken into a cold sweat and was gasping for air, clutching his chest. When he had finally caught his breath, he rolled out of bed, grabbed his coat (completely forgetting he was only in boxers and was wearing no shoes) and bolted downstairs, nearly tripping on the way. His father had questioned him on where he planned on going at 3:15 in the morning, but he ran out of the door, not saying a single thing.

Zim ran nonstop to Zim's base, which happened to be 6 blocks down the road, collapsing in the gnome field outside the door to Zim's redesigned base**. When he recaught his breath for the second time, he walked to the front door and frantically knocked his knuckles against the door. The only thing that came to the door was that stupid robot, GIR.

"Yeeeeeeesss?" GIR said in that low pitched tone of his, that always made Dib worry about Zim's safety around his own home.

Dib didn't pay attention to the annoying piece of machinery at his feet, striding past it and spped-walking straight to Zim's nearly tore Zim's door off the hinges, only to his surprise, he saw Zim safely tucked under the sheets, sleeping soundly, breathing slow and deeply. He breathed a sigh of relief, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He began to walk over to Zim's bed when a floorboard gave a short creak and Zim shot up out of his bed, pulling out, quickly, and alien weapon that grew two times in size. Dib froze in his tracks, and Zim lowered the weapon, looking at him groggily.

"Dib?" he yawned. "What are you doing here? I thought you, of all people, would be asleep by now."

Dib only smiled innocently and climed into bed with his alien lover, kissing his forehead, and wrapping his arms aroun him. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's waist out of habit.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Zim, everything is okay. I love you, you know that?"

"Of course." Zim complied as he stretched his neck to reach his raven haired lover's lips.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour later, Dib lie awake in Zims bed, the young green boy fast asleep, curled into Dib's chest. They both were panting heavily, due to the amazing love they had just made. Best either of them had ever had. Dib couldn't have been happier at this moment, nor any other. He was happy that he was living in the present, sleeping beside the man, or in this case, alien, that he had fallen for.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

...

Aww! Now wasn't that cute! I hope you didn't hate it! if you did, I'll never be able to forgive myself! ( TT m TT ) ...

* = In this story, Z&D aren't in Skool, but are now in Hi-Skool.

** = Since Zim has been on Earth for so long, he decided to redesign his base [with Dibby's help, of course] and made it look like a normal house, even though Zim still likes the gnome field... ^3^


End file.
